My Heart Never Stopped Searching
by xxRainbow-muffinsxx
Summary: Even though he thinks he's stopped searching for Bradley, Kyle Hyde's heart hasn't. He goes back to Hotel Dusk...but What will happen when Hyde finally finds out why he was searching so hard for Bradley? Hyde/Bradley Yaoi LEMON Dedicated to: Niko.
1. Just couldn't believe

Disclaimer: OMG if I owned Hotel Dusk Room 215 I'd be in heaven –drools over Kyle Hyde- XDD but sadly I don't…

[{[A/N: hey kids! So I'm playing a video game called Hotel Dusk Room 215. You can play it on the Nintendo DS and it's really, really good. It'll have you on edge (not really but sort of) and keep you going in circles like nothing. You've got to actually think with this game XD Which makes it so uberly awesome! So anyway it's basically about this guy named Kyle Hyde who is trying to find his ex-partner Brian Bradley (Bradley for short) who betrayed Hyde and stole some money and an art painting from this gang called Nile. I would go deeper into the story line and all that jazz but I'd rather not. If you want to know what happens in it all you should go purchase the game and play it for yourself XDD But anyway it's a bit different but I really wanted to write a Hotel Dusk fanfic because 1. There are so very little of them. 2. I believe that Kyle is, in fact, love with Bradley but just doesn't know it yet and 3. For the heck of it! So there are my reasons. And I hope you guys enjoy X3]}]

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Rated: M…for a reason, mind you…

Dedicated to: Niko Skittleface. Who is awesomely awesome and beyond awesome XDD With awesome hair. She rawks awesome. XDDD Anyway this is dedicated to her because of the fact that we discussed that Hyde is in love with Bradley but doesn't know it yet…

Xxx

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere a door opened and a tall, broad man walked into a hotel room. His green eyes danced as he entered his old room.

'_Nothing's changed.'_ Was his first thought.

He was grinning and shaking his head slightly as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard…which, in fact, he couldn't.

Ed had sent him back to this crappy hotel in the middle of a ghost town to:

A: Get him out of the office

B: Sell more stuff to a client

C: Pick up more "lost" items

And D: Even though he hadn't right out said it Ed was also trying to get the man to reunite with his old Hotel Dusk friends.

Anyway the man shook his head again. He just couldn't get the idea through his thick skull that Louis DeNonno, Big Apple pick pocketing pro turned to bellhop bartender, had married Mila and now she was pregnant with twins.

It was so mind boggling that the man couldn't help but to laugh out loud.

'_Who knew?'_

He figured that if he had seen Louie and Mila already he was bound to run into Rosa cleaning somewhere around here.

The man had, of course, already seen Dunning. When he had checked in at the front desk (if you could call it a front desk) there was the old man.

Sitting there happy as can be, now that he had free time to paint and not be afraid to show his work.

Jenny, as the man had heard from Dunning, was doing great. She only lived about a half hour from the hotel and visited every weekend and holiday to come visit her Papa.

She had stayed very close with Mila ever since they had reunited a year back.

'_Damn…one year…one year since I have stopped searching for you Bradley. One year.'_

Things had changed so drastically but yet stayed the same. In a way everything was so different…but when you took a step back and examined it…everything was exactly the same as it was when the man had last visited…December 28, 1979 – December 29, 1979.

That one day that blew his mind away…and stopped his search for Bradley.

The man shook his head again and put reached back to rub the back of his head, rustling his brunette hair.

Just as he was doing so the phone rang.

'_Ah Rachel is probably calling. On time I see.' _

He walked across the room and set his suitcase down on the old wooden table, then setting his sights on the old, black telephone he made his way around the bed and toward the desk next to his bed.

He picked up the receiver and held it to his ear.

A female voice spoke clearly, "Hey, handsome."

The man sighed, not as if he were annoyed, oh no. He was far from annoyed, in fact, he was used to Rachel's pet names. This sigh was more of a 'Haha, oh boy, here we go again' sigh.

"Hey, gorgeous."

The beautiful voice laughed a little, "Someone's in a good mood, no? How are things over there? Is it the same old Hotel Dusk?" she asked.

The man chuckled as he thought of what he was just contemplating. Rachel always seemed to know what was on his mind, "Something like that."

Rachel paused then filled with concern she said, "Hun, if something goes down over there…call me. I know Hotel Dusk holds a lot of memories of your search for Bradley and that's where they ended. At that hotel and if—"

The man cut her off before she could get anything else out.

"Rachel, don't worry. I've actually been doing my job since Bradley told me to stop searching for him."

Rachel sighed softly, "I know, sweetie, but you worry me sometimes. I think a lot about you now more than ever. After searching for you ex-partner for three years, Hun, I would think you would have nothing to do once your quest was over."

He chuckled, "I know what you mean, Rachel. Maybe that's why I've been working so hard, eh?"

She sighed again, "Maybe…"

"Sorry that I'm always on your conscience."

The ginger haired woman laughed, "You'll always be on my mind, Kyle Hyde! You'll always be a mystery I won't ever be able to solve. I don't think New York's best detective can solve you."

Hyde laughed, "Well…"

A short pause then a more serious Rachel said, "Did you see the package, Sweetie? We had it delivered there before you arrived so no mix ups would happen like the last time you were there. It's on the side of the bed I believe."

Hyde turned and looked at the floor next to his bed. "Yeah, it got here….Hey, Rachel?"

"Yes, Handsome?"

"Thanks…I'll call you if anything with…Bradley…shows up."

Rachel chuckled a little, "I know you like the back of my hand."

Hyde laughed slightly. "Yeah, you do. Page me in an hour."

"Will do, Hun."

And with that Rachel hung up the phone. Hyde laughed to himself.

'_I will never understand that woman, Bradley.'_

Still chuckling Hyde checked the time.

'_6:15pm, huh? Means Moonlight Grill is open. Good. I haven't had a taste of Rosa's cooking in the longest time. I'll check out the box when I come back from a good meal.'_

Nodding to himself he headed out the door, down the hall, down the stairs, and towards the Moonlight Grill.

"Mr. Hyde!? Is that you?"

A voice called out towards Hyde and he turned to see a young man standing in the central hallway entrance.

Hyde squinted. _'I recognize that kid…oh…now I remember. He was that one kid who faked his name to get away from his jackass of a father who was defending a bunch of criminals. He stole his father's pistol and 20 large ones. Once he ran with the gold, though, he had no idea what to do with it after. I remember his name now…it was Jeff Damon. When I first met him, though, he told me his name was Jeff Angel.'_

"How are you doing, Mr. Hyde?" The young man asked.

Hyde nodded, "Well enough now. Things have been going good with my job. Just selling stuff…like a salesman does."

Jeff nodded and then grinned, "My father and I have been…repairing our relationship…or we are starting a relationship, since we never really had one in the first place. I wanted to thank you for that. Sending me back home to my father was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, sir."

He extended his arm to Hyde in an offer to shake hands.

'_Sir, huh? I didn't think that punk could have said the word "Sir" much less shake hands.'_

Hyde reached out and took the hand, giving it a firm shake.

"No real need to thank me. I was just doing what I thought was best…"

'_What a lame answer.' _Hyde thought.

Jeff nodded and then grinned, "Well thank you anyway. I came by to congratulate Mila and Louis on their twins. We still kept in touch after I left. Surprise to see you here though; I'm not going to ask you why you're here because it's not really any of my business. So I'll let you go eat your dinner and I'll see you when I see you, sir."

And with that Jeff grinned at Hyde, turned, and walked away.

Leaving a very hungry and a very surprised Hyde in his wake.

'_Well that was a surprising turn out.'_ Hyde thought, shaking his head slightly.

Wiping it away from his mind for the moment, the tall man opened the door to the Moonlight Grill and stepped in.

He walked down the long hallway, passing the kitchen and the bar (named the Seven Stars), turned the corner and walked right into the restaurant.

As he walked in he saw a couple sitting at one of the tables in the corner. He nodded and smiled politely at them and headed towards the middle table.

After he sat down he thought back to when he was here a year ago; when he was sitting at this exact table, eating Rosa's delicious food, and thinking of nothing else but of the flavors of the meat and the spices on the vegetables.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to see Rosa.

She stood back in surprise then before Hyde could do anything Rosa had swept him up in a huge hug.

"Oh! Mr. Hyde! How delightful it is to see you again!"

She put him back down and grinned like it was the end of the world.

"We've all missed you here, Mr. Hyde! Especially little Melissa! Oh how she wants to see her 'mister' again!"

Hyde blinked in surprise. "Melissa's still here?"

Rosa grinned and nodded quickly, "Oh yes! Her mother, Grace, leaves Melissa here while she works at that art museum that Mr. Smith submits his art work to. And her father, Kevin, still works down at that hospital."

Hyde was taken aback. He didn't think that the squirt would still be in this dump.

"Is she here today?"

Rosa nodded her head.

"She's on the roof playing with that couple's little boy and girl." She pointed to the couple sitting in the corner table.

"She's so happy now that she has a couple of playmates. At least for right now anyway. She would always follow Mila around and with her being pregnant and all we as well couldn't have all that stress on the poor girl."

Hyde just nodded and listened to Rosa gab; he didn't even have to talk. He was just glad to be back in the company of Rosa and that idiot, Louie, and everyone else that he had come to treasure during his short yet long stay here at Hotel Dusk.

Especially Melissa.

She was always there to be an annoying brat but also a helpful little girl and Hyde was always glad to have had the kid around. She must be at least ten now.

Hyde smiled at the thought of seeing his little friend again.

"Anyway! Enough about this and that, what would you like to eat?"

Hyde grinned, "Whatever is best, Rosa. I haven't had your good cooking in the longest time and I can't wait to taste it again!"

Rosa smiled widely, "Oh, Mr. Hyde, you do know how to flatter an old woman such as myself." She grinned and then said, "I have the perfect thing for you!"

And with that she scurried off and out the door.

Hyde chuckled.

'_Some things never change, eh Bradley?'_

Just as he thought that a person walked up and slid into the seat across from him.

'_What the…?'_

Hyde's eyes widened as he saw who was sitting across from him.

"Hey, Hyde…miss me?"

Sitting across from Kyle Hyde was his ex-partner.

Bradley.

Xxx

OMG!! OH NO!! What will happen? XDDD don't worry! There will only be two chapters. The next chapter will have a lemon in it. Oooh yummy stuff. Delicioso! I hope you enjoyed! X3

~~Rain-Chan~~_  
_


	2. Because I always knew

Disclaimer: I do not own Hotel Dusk Room 215. Nor do I own Hyde or Bradley.

[{[A/N: enjoy]}]

Rated: M

Warning: YAOI YAOI YAOI SLASH SLASH SLASH

Xxx

Hyde stared wide eyed at the man.

"Wh-what?" Bradley smirked as Hyde stuttered.

After a second Hyde gained his composure. "What are you doing here? Didn't Rosa or Louie notice ya? Why now? What do ya want Brad—"

Bradley cut Hyde off by reaching over the table and covering Hyde's mouth with his hand.

"Shh! I registered as Brian…Brian Hyde." Bradley's smirk grew larger.

"And didn't you notice that my hair is black now? I'm wearing contacts and…" he held out his arms and gestured to his clothing, which was jeans and a shirt, "I've changed."

Hyde's eyes were wide again as he finally noticed Bradley's changes.

His ex-partner's words were true. His golden locks were now a dark onyx color and his bright blue eyes were now green.

All in all Bradley had changed. A lot.

As Hyde went over Bradley's words in his mind again he stopped, "Wait! What did you register under again?"

Bradley leaned back against the chair's backing and grinned, "Brian…Brian Hyde."

Hyde growled, "Still using false names I see. And anyway, why are ya here?"

Bradley's grin grew larger, if possible, and said, "I'm your client again. Except this time I've actually decided to show up."

Hyde's mouth turned to a grimace as he was reminded of the letter in the red box and the dull magazine he had gotten for Bradley last time he was here…a year ago.

Hyde turned to Bradley, "Why! Why now? Four years later, Bradley! Four year later! I lo—" Hyde abruptly stopped the words from coming out of his mouth.

'_What was I about to say? That I loved him? … Damnit. Who am I kidding? I do love him…always have…since our first case together back in the Big Apple. Maybe that's why I've been searching so hard for him all this time._'

Bradley suddenly stopped grinning and leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "What? You what, Hyde?" he asked.

Hyde shook his head and turned just as Rosa came with a steaming hot plate of food. He thanked the lady kindly as she turned and said, "Just holler if ya need anything." And walked out the swinging doors towards the kitchen.

Bradley smiled, "Go ahead and eat."

Hyde eyed him warily before hesitantly picking up a fork and beginning to eat. Twenty minutes later the plate was wiped clean of its contents and in the wooden chair sat a very satisfied Hyde.

Bradley grinned before standing up and holding out his hand to his ex-partner.

"We'll talk in your room and there is where I'll answer all of your questions." He said.

Hyde glanced at the hand before getting up, brushing it away, and walked out of the restaurant with Bradley in tow.

The brunette man walked towards the kitchen before knocking slightly on the kitchen's swinging doors.

"Hey ya, Rosa! I'm all done now." He said lightly and then without waiting for a response walked away.

He passed Louie on his way out and gave him a hello before the poor bellhop could say a word to him. He quickly and briskly walked up the stairs, down the hall, and towards his room.

Hyde turned to see Bradley keeping the pace quite nicely and he smiled sadly.

'_You will always match my pace, eh partner?' _

He turned the rusted old silver key into the doorknob and walked inside, leaving the door open for Bradley to follow him inside.

As Bradley closed and locked the door Hyde walked towards the box, lifted it, and placed it on the bed, hurriedly opening the cardboard.

He searched the client sheet and the order sheet hoping that this was some kind of joke, but already knowing that it wasn't. As he looked down only one word was written on each piece of paper.

On the client sheet it read: Brian.

On the order sheet it read: Me.

He turned to Bradley, the two sheets still in his hands, a shocked look plastered on his face.

"What the hell, Bradley!" Hyde cried.

Bradley just sighed and rolled his eyes before walking towards the bed and sitting down on it.

"After I wrote the letter and found out you had read it I was overjoyed. Now you would stop searching for me and I'd be able to live my life on the run." Bradley emotionlessly chuckled.

"And the more I thought about you quitting the search on me the more that I thought about you. And the more that I thought about ya the more I wanted to see ya. I had this crazy insane idea that maybe I could use the same method that got you here last time. And it worked, I'm happy to see."

Bradley leaned back on the bed and put his hands behind his head, using them as a pillow.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…that I missed you."

Hyde stared wide eyed at his ex-partner. "Wh-what?"

Bradley flashed him a smirk and said, "I missed ya, Hyde."

Now there are only a few things that can surprise Kyle Hyde, one of them is finding out Louie is having a baby with Mila, another is Rosa's wonderful cooking, but this one really took the cake.

"You missed me?" Hyde said, raising an eyebrow and looking down at his ex partner.

Bradley laughed, "Yeah."

Hyde sat down on the bed and blinked before leaning back and getting into the same position as his friend was.

After a couple of minutes of silence the brunette grinned, "You were always one to get straight to the point, Bradley."

The blonde-turned-black haired man laughed, "Yep."

Hyde chuckled and settled into a comfortable position on the bed. Suddenly, he felt the bed's weight shift slightly and he turned his head to see Bradley in a half upright sitting position, slightly leaning over Hyde's lying down form.

"Bradley?" the ex-officer asked quietly and before he knew it a soft pair of lips came down on his.

Hyde sighed involuntarily out of pure bliss. Those soft lips were like a drug. No, not the lips, the person who wore those lips: Brian Bradley.

The brunette almost whimpered as Bradley pulled away after a couple of seconds.

Bradley smirked, his lips still against Hyde's, "Sounds like you enjoyed that, Partner." He said cockily.

Hyde's eyes widened slightly, "Wh-What?"

The now-onyx haired man laughed quietly as he threw his other leg over Hyde's, straddling his waist.

"I always knew you loved me, Hyde, and the funny thing is that I always knew but never took a chance at you. Till I really started missing you. Till I told you I was a ghost. Now…you're the only thing I want." Bradley said quietly.

Hyde just stared up into Bradley's green eyes then smirked before taking his hands, fisting Bradley's hair, and bringing him down for another kiss.

"I love you." Were the three words that slipped out of the brunette's mouth as he began to kiss his ex-partner passionately.

They both knew that they didn't have to be too soft with each other. They were both men and both tough. Small simple gestures such as going slow and "making love" were, of course, nice to say the least but it would be a waste of time over men like them.

Bradley grinned, "Like I said earlier, Hyde, always straight to the point."

Hyde smiled and then brought Bradley's head down again for another passionate kiss.

The ex-blonde began moving his hands up and down Hyde's sides, then stealthily sliding them up his shirt.

Thank the gods that Hyde had taken his jacket off earlier and that he wasn't wearing any fancy button down shirts today.

Hyde moaned quietly into Bradley's mouth making the ex-runaway smirk.

'_Bradley…why do you do these things to me? Just by kissing me you've already made me half hard...' _Was Hyde's last thought before going into complete bliss as Bradley rocked his hips hard into his.

The brunette cried out and began to grind up into Bradley's hips.

The ex-blonde laughed quietly as he took off Hyde's shirt and began kissing down from Hyde's lips to his bellybutton.

Then placing open mouthed kisses from his navel up to Hyde's pink nipples. He began lapping at the left one lazily as his hands crawled up Hyde's arms and intertwined his fingers with the brunettes.

He then moved to the other one giving it the same exact treatment and then placing more kisses going downwards towards to the top of Hyde's pants.

Bradley smirked at them and said, "These are in the way of my mouth's journey."

Hyde moaned quietly again and Bradley laughed as he un-intertwined their fingers and began to fiddle with the button and zipper to Hyde's pants.

As soon as he pulled the zipper down Bradley slid down Hyde's slacks also taking his boxers with them.

He eyed Hyde's member lustily as he began kissing again from his soon to be lover's navel down his right thigh, completely missing Hyde's dick on purpose, and down to his ankle, then across to his other ankle up again, the whole entire time keeping his eyes lustfully at Hyde's member.

The ex-officer moaned as he could feel his partner's eyes locked on his dick. Bradley leaned up slightly and then he began to lazily lick at it like he was at Hyde's nipples.

Hyde groaned in frustration. "Bradley…" he moaned quietly.

Bradley looked up in his lover's brown eyes and smirked, "Yeah?"

Hyde groaned again and said whimpering, "Please…"

"Please what?" the onyx -haired smirked.

"Gods Bradley! You know what!" Hyde cried out as Bradley took the head of Hyde's dick in his mouth and gave it a particularly hard suck.

"No I don't, Partner. Tell me." Bradley smirked as he began to lap at his lover's dick lazily again.

"Please take me in your mouth!" Hyde groaned out loudly as finally Bradley took him into his mouth.

The brunette moaned loudly as his cock was suddenly surrounded by heat.

Bradley was in intense satisfaction that he was probably the only person on earth who could make Kyle Hyde feel this way…at least…he had better be the only person on earth...

The onyx stopped in the middle of his sucking to question his new found thought.

"Hey…Hyde," he asked, his mouth around the head of Hyde's cock.

"Wh-what?" Hyde asked, shifting uncomfortably as he tried not to buck into the heat that was also known as Bradley's mouth.

"After this…" he crawled up sexily over Hyde's body, his two hands on either side of Hyde's head and his knees on either side of Hyde's legs.

"You. Are. All. Mine."

The brunette shivered at the other man's words before smirking and grinding his hips upwards into Bradley's.

"You—!" Bradley was cut off as he was then brought into a deep kiss by his lover.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Was the reply.

Bradley snorted and then crawled back down towards his unfinished prize.

"Good." Was all the onyx said before taking Hyde's member into his mouth again and sucking it as if it were the latest candy.

Hyde moaned out and arched his back as he blew into Bradley's waiting mouth.

The ex-blonde grinned as he gulped down the sticky fluid and sighed contentedly. Hyde smirked at his lover before then taking Bradley's hand and putting three of his lover's fingers into his mouth.

Coating them with tons of saliva. Bradley moaned quietly as he felt Hyde's smooth tongue dart playfully around and in between his three digits.

And one look at Hyde almost had him coming. Hyde's brown hair was tussled as he sucked on Bradley's digits. Saliva was pooling out of the side of his mouth. His shirt was thrown somewhere across the room, forgotten and his pants were down to his ankles, showing off his dick quite nicely.

Hyde's green eyes [{[A/N: if I said they were a diff color earlier just go with it please]}] were darkened immensely by lust and his cheeks were tinted with pink.

Bradley growled as he felt his pants tighten some more, if that was even possible. Speaking of pants…the ex-blonde quickly, without moving his fingers from Hyde's mouth, unbuckled his pants and slid the down carefully by rubbing his knees downwards.

But after a quick, hard suck from Hyde on his fingers he decided not to care about the rest of his clothes and quickly took his fingers from the brunette's mouth, moaning as Hyde nipped them as they slid out of his mouth.

Gods that was fucking hot…

Bradley groaned quietly as he slid the first finger in slowly, the heat surrounding and almost sucking in Bradley's finger.

"Hades, Hyde…you're so hot and tight…" Bradley's voice was filled with lust as he inserted another finger.

Right when he was about to start scissoring he stopped as he heard a whine from Hyde's direction.

"Bra…Bradley…" Hyde said, lust lacing his voice.

"Yeah?" Bradley asked as he scissored again.

"I'm not a fucking woman…just…ah…fuck me already…" Was all that he needed to say before Bradley tore his fingers out and quickly thrust into Hyde's tight heat.

Hyde nearly screamed as Bradley groaned out super loud.

"Gods….Hyde…" Bradley panted out, "You're so…fucking…tight…"

Hyde's mind was beyond able to process anything besides the pain and pleasure of being so full. He wiggled his hips a bit, telling his lover to move now.

Bradley groaned again as the tight heat got even tighter, almost swallowing his cock even harder.

"Move, Bradley!" The lust laced voice snapped Bradley out of his revere. He smirked at Hyde before leaning down and kissing him.

While he was kissing Hyde he slowly slid out of the tight passage before slamming back in. The brunette cried out and arched his back.

The ex-blonde moaned as he was again engulfed by the heat of Hyde. Said brunette was thrusting his hips up to meet Bradley's thrusts.

Bradley grinned as Hyde began to cry out for more, "Harder! More! Ah…Bradley…" he moaned out.

Hyde knew that he was so close to coming, he could feel the pleasure building up and he was so close. Just before he was about to cum Bradley pulled out completely.

Hyde whined loudly at the loss of the full feeling. "Brad…Bradley…" he panted out, "Why…?" he gave his lover a questioning look before Bradley replied,

"Get on your hands and knees."

Hyde moaned loudly at the lust filled words and he quickly turned over, getting on his hands and knees, but his arms quickly collapsed under him as Bradley thrust in again.

"Ah!" and whispered versions of Bradley's name was all that could be heard in the small hotel room.

Bradley groaned, he was so close to coming into Hyde's passage, but before he would he wanted to a. find Hyde's spot and b. again switch positions.

Determined to find Hyde's prostate, Bradley began to thrust in erratically, trying to find that perfect spot.

"Ah!" Hyde called out loudly.

Bradley smirked. Found it.

He began to aim at that spot continually, thrusting in and out just to that one spot.

Hyde moaned out. Gods what was Bradley trying to do to him? He was basically abusing his prostrate, which Hyde didn't mind it was mind blowing pleasure, of course, but still...he was going to be extra sore in the morning.

He could again feel the tingling pressure of blowing it again in his abdomen. Hyde moaned it was coming he knew it was and just when he was about to cum, Bradley pulled out fully again.

"Hey…Babe?" Hyde asked, breathing hard. Bradley blinked at the nickname before saying, "Yeah?"

"Stop pulling out every time I'm about to cum." Hyde whined out lowly. Bradley smirked before laying back on the bed and putting his hands behind his head.

"If you want to cum so badly then do it yourself." The smirk on the onyx's face got bigger as he thrust his hips up suggestively.

Hyde growled out as he crawled over Bradley's form and put his ass over Bradley's cock. "Keep doing that and you won't get sex for a month."

"That means we'll be doing this again?" Bradley asked amused. Hyde growled again before slamming down onto Bradley's cock and hitting his prostate dead on.

"BRADLEY!" Hyde screamed as he came, ribbons of white, sticky cum covering Bradley's chest.

Bradley moaned loudly as Hyde's already tight passage clamped down on his cock. "Gods…Hyde!" he cried out as he came into the tight heat.

Hyde collapsed on top of Bradley's form and breathed out.

"I love you." Was the three words that slipped out of Hyde's mouth before he slipped into sleep. Nobody noticed the pager that had beeped five times that night.

Xxx

"Got everything?" Bradley asked Hyde as the brunette talked on the phone. Said brunette nodded silently before Bradley kissed him and whispered, "I'll be in the car."

Rachel growled over the phone to get Hyde's attention again, "Ok, hun, I understand that you and the man you have loved forever got together. Just be careful around him, handsome."

Hyde chuckled, "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel sighed softly, "Anything for you, hun. I'll tell Ed that you're going on vacation. Have fun and be safe, okay?"

"Anything for you."

And with that Hyde hung up the phone for the last time. Sadly, he didn't think he'd be coming back to Hotel Dusk again.

At least, not for a long while. As Hyde shut and locked the door to Room 215 he was suddenly glomped by a blur.

"Mr. Hyde!" it cried out and when Hyde finally realized that it was Melissa he knew that he would be coming back just to visit her.

"Hey, Squirt." Was his reply and he hugged the still clutching little girl. "How is your mom?"

Melissa grinned up at him, "She's good! And Dad has been less tempered now!" Hyde smiled kindly down at her.

"That's good, kid."

Suddenly two little kids came out of nowhere and grabbed Melissa by her hands, "Come on Mel! Let's go play on the roof again!" The little girl cried.

Melissa grinned at them and rushed off to play. Hyde shook his head and grabbed his things again before walking down the hall, down the stairs, out the lobby, and to his car.

To his lover.

To his life.

Because inside he knew.

His heart never stopped searching.

Xxx

OMG NIKO I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! But I hoped you enjoyed it! I love this game so much! And I hope that whoever reads this will also like it, too. But if you didn't then I honestly don't care haha! It wasn't for you! Thanks for reading you guys!

~~Rain-Chan~~


End file.
